


I Wish I Could Partake of the Love Between You and Your Husband [Fanart]

by Secret_H



Series: My wife is a witch, and I love her. [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Nosferatu (1979)
Genre: Accept her name is Lucy in this movie for some reason, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I will be calling her Mina from here on out, But Jon is, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dracula is a sub, F/M, Fan Art, Mina is a witch, Mina is not a vampire, Other, Vampire Jon, Vampires, Witch Mina, in this au, witch lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: Dracula in Nosferatu is a sub. No, you can't change my mind.
Relationships: Dracula/Lucy, Dracula/Mina Harker, Jonathan Harker/Lucy, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Series: My wife is a witch, and I love her. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023949
Kudos: 5





	I Wish I Could Partake of the Love Between You and Your Husband [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, so I just watched Nosferatu last night. I also just started some new ADHD medication. Anyway, here's some fan art. 
> 
> I tried to use movie references, with varying degrees of success, but it's also fanart that I drew with my own to hands and I can do what I want. 
> 
> Mina's name is Mina and she is a witch, because I say so, and otherwise, her precognitive powers are literally out of nowhere and never explained. Also, she is darker, because everyone couldn't be pale as snow. This Jonathan has grey hair now, because, all Jonathans deserve to have been scared so completely, their hair turned white. And while Mina still gets bags under her eyes, everyone doesn't look like they were head to head with boxer and lost.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 11/23/2020* Had to fix Jon's stupid face.  
> *Edited 1/4/2021* cleaned up john's whole life.


End file.
